Rosalie's King
by frequentflyer44
Summary: The story of Rosalie's experiences with the king family. First story, rated T just to be safe.
1. sleep

Sleep

I hadn't slept at all last night. Then again I hadn't slept for as long as I could remember.

I had difficulty believing that most humans, and even myself at one point were able to maintain at least 7 hours of constant sleep every night. It was such a strange idea to slow ones mind down to a crawl, simply to sustain ones body, but deep down I missed it. These extra hours provided me with an excess of time to feel apprehensive and nervous, to think about the future.

A face flashed through my mind. This face was both my past and future, it consumed me to the point where I saw no other.

My fiancé, Royce King. Marrying him was what I had always wanted, a secure future with a handsome, loving man. How unfortunate that my future, once so assured, was altered.

Things would never be the way that I had dreamed they would be. "Still" I sighed, "this is an acceptable compromise." I glanced at my white dress and couldn't help the narcissistic image that flashed through my head. I knew I had to try harder, for the sake of my new family.

Suddenly I saw the sun coming through the windowpanes of my room and a shiver of nerves ran up my spine. "Time to go" I whispered to myself, and as I glanced at the mirror I knew that Royce had made the right choice for the both of us and I couldn't help smiling.


	2. A visit to the Past

A visit to the past

As I drew close to the solid oak door I felt a slight gnawing in my stomach. So similar to hunger, this sensation was becoming more and more familiar to me as my date with Royce grew nearer. I paused briefly to admire the way the beautiful dress fit my body, in this instance I needed no mirror to know that Royce would be dazzled by my appearance so I swiftly knocked on the door.

I had never expected him to answer the door himself but the crowd of men standing in the frame surprised me slightly. "A necessary precaution" I though to myself. In the end these men would be more of a help to me than they would be a hindrance. It would take longer to reach Royce but then again it was the struggle that made a fight worthwhile.

The expression on the men's faces were empty, almost comical, like a porcelain doll. They seemed collected and poised but it was clear, at least to me, that their minds were empty of all thought.

"This will be easier than I had imagined" I commented under my breath. Then suddenly one of them spoke. "Rosalie Hale." I could sense the questioning tone of his statement, Royce must have prepared them for the worst because he clearly could not believe I was alive.

"Under order of the King family, upon penalty of death, you are hereby ordered to leave." I knew exactly how to react to this. I would play the hurt and coy fiancé that I was notorious for being.

I slowly turned by head to the side, as if to hide the tears that were by no means falling and let out a soft and sultry "oh." From the corner of my eye I could tell it had worked. Half of the men were wearing puzzled, somewhat piteous looks and the man who had addressed me gave the man blocking the door a small nudge with his elbow.

What happened next was unexpected. The largest man turned quickly and slammed the door in my face. I was wondering what went wrong. "If only I was blessed with the gift to read minds," I muttered.

I was calculating my next move when the sound of the tumbler in the knob drew me from my thoughts. The shallow eyes of the smallest of the guards greeted me. "I'm sorry miss Hale I wish I could." I gave a frown."I only want to see my fiancé…" I said. I could tell that my efforts to make my voice as vulnerable as possible were successful because he began to acquire a look of pity in his eyes.

"If it were up to me I would let you go wherever you wanted, but orders are orders." I gave him a sad smile. "Poor fool" I thought. I quickly gauged his emotions and chose a path of action.

"Well can I at least gather my belongings and jewelry from the bedroom?" A brief moment of weakness showed in his eyes and I knew I had won. He gradually moved aside and I strolled into the apartment, trying my hardest to replace my presence of confidence with one of sadness.

The small man led me through the well-decorated parlor into the sitting room and finally into the bedroom. I glanced around and took note of the items that had once belonged to me. A comb, a vanity set, several dresses and petticoats and a large collection of fine jewels. I knew well enough that I would never want or use these things again but they provided a distraction, more for the man than me. "Wait here" he ordered. I happily obliged, waiting in the center of the room while he busied himself with gathering my belongings.

He was in the process of sorting through the closet when I caught a glimpse of it. A small metal door in the back of the closet, hidden by frivolous clothes and garments and I smiled. "I have found you at last my love" I whispered.

"Well I believe that is all miss Hale." The stout blank faced man interrupted. "I suppose you should be…."Poor man he never even got to finish his last sentence in life.

Five minutes later after a quick pass through the rest of the house I was ready to face my fiancé. I stole carefully into the closet and knocked on the reinforced door. By listening intently I was able to hear the click of a revolver being cocked. I smiled to my self and opened the door.


	3. Confrontations

Confrontations

It took less than a second for me to throw him against the wall and one second more for him to fire three consecutive shots in my direction. The look of fear and horror frozen on his face was so familiar but in this context, I welcomed it, no I reveled in it!

Suddenly I was caught off guard, I had planed to be so calculated and careful but the brass buttons glittering on his vest caused a flood of emotions, memories and hatred and so with all my power I leapt upon him and in his ear I whispered a brief goodbye. "Till death do us part, my love" and I ripped the shining row of buttons from his chest.

It took me only a moment to finish him, I swiftly snapped his spine and silenced his pleas for mercy, he did not deserve such a right. I almost felt pride that I had managed to kill him and the others without a single drop of blood.

Edward had warned me to do so and although I rarely listened to his advice I did heed his experienced warnings in this instance. For me now the only thing left was to dispose of the bodies.

I briefly considered leaving his corpse for the press but quickly decided against anything that would gain him a mere shred of pity. As I doused the house in gasoline I knew I had made the right choice and as I lit the match on the way out I took one last look in the mirror.

My whole face was so familiar. I had spent countless hours of my childhood memorizing every line of it. The only change was my newly acquired liquid gold eyes.

They were dazzling and as I looked at my new self in the mirror I let out a sigh of relief; relief that I had escaped this life, relief that I was no longer so selfish, and most of all relief that Carlisle had rescued me.

I was Rosalie Hale and I felt assured knowing that never in my infinitely long future would ever come to be called Rosalie King.


End file.
